


Behind the lyrics

by WhoCalledMeFish



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gotye, Kimbra, Song Lyrics, Songfic, U.S Royalty, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCalledMeFish/pseuds/WhoCalledMeFish
Summary: Stand alone original short stories,with the complete lyrics of a song in them.I pick a song and write a story with the entire lyrics in them. Enjoy.It's mostly love-stories based on the lyrics, but I'm not gonna censur myself too much that's why it's rated mature.





	1. Revelator Eyes - the Paper Kites

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are marked in italics.

# Behind the lyrics

## Stand alone original short stories, with the complete lyrics of a song in them. I pick a song and write a story with the entire lyrics in them. Enjoy.

### Chapter 1

#### Revelator Eyes - the Paper Kites

The club is pumping like a heart. The dancing youth. _Branded on fire._ From the disco light in the ceiling. And the dark walls. You look at me. But I so very much want to escape you. That look. _Sure in your love._ And I, so far from sure, as one could possibly get. I leave the noise somewhat hiding in a toilet stall. I pull my knees up to my chest as I hear the door open. With the music rushing in like a tidal wave. Can’t tell if it’s you. _Chasing a light in a locked door._

My heart sinks. I feel myself getting pulled to the gravity of you. As you stand leaning on the sinks. Just, waiting. Even though I can’t feel my left foot anymore. I really find it hard to resist. I want to. Just let go. Let the thought sink in. That I might not be able to stop it anymore. _And I do want it, want it for a peace of mind._ In the battle between mind and heart, the body has chimed in, leads the way. And I know I want it. _Want it tonight. It's so right._

 _“Tell me when you let go.”_ I hear you from the other side of the room. Your voice is paper thin. It feels like silk on my skin. _“You can let it right in.”_ I stay quiet. And I feel the blood rushing away from my feet. I will soon need to move. But I don’t dare to. Everything hurts so badly. And even though I know you know. Know I’m in here. I still get startled from your words. _“I don't like the way you speak like you're tied up.”_ Anxiety drips like cold water from the top of my scalp, all along my back. _“You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance.” You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance._ That’s what you said, and I need a second to wrap my head around it.

You leave the room. And I feel the ache all over my body as I fall apart on the floor. I try to get up but it’s so hard to stand. I need to get out of here. But I don’t know how too. I want to get to my bed. I want to stay under the warm covers, and never think about you again. I stand up. I step out of my stall. Give my tired eyes a glance in the mirror and quickly check my clothes and brush my legs. The fabrics of my clothes are sticky. In a moment I feel so dirty. I wash my hands with soap, over and over again. Trying to force myself out, out of here. In to the fresh air. 

I step out of the club to a few lone survivors of the dance floor all hiding in groups trying to keep their cigarettes from the cold breeze. I find it uplifting. Until I see you there. And our eyes meet. And the smirk you have, the strong gaze. _Give me little reason to refuse my centre._ I can feel my heart shift. _Shifting in with feelings of a sweet surrender._ The world around us starts to disappear and there we stand in the dark, like we’re all alone. _I can feel it. I can feel it alone. And I know why I can see it show._ All the feelings I’ve ever shied away from. All the feelings I ever tried to hide. _In your revelator eyes._ I think they tell me more about me, than they do about you.

I move closer. Inch by inch. I want so much to get close to you. _Stand on your side._ But you keep pushing me away. I try not to reveal that I’m starting to sway. Convincing myself that I _won't give it up._ I try to trust my feelings and just take it slow. _Take the desire in you I saw._ Even though it’s hard. _And I do want it, want it for a peace of mind. Want it tonight._ Want it now. Fabric to fabric. My arm against yours. _It's so right._

 _I can see you lie low._ But you’re not moving away. I guess you’d really rather be _keeping to your hiding._ The cold brick wall behind us. The youth starting to walk home in their high heels and reeling long legs. It’s a time for change. I wouldn’t _call it reaction._ But we went from sharing those young looks. From across the dance floor. _To your denying_ that I’m there at all. _You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance._ I think to myself, as I hear you say it. _“You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance?”._

I can’t help myself. I lose my cool. I turn around. I’m torn. But you _give me little reason to refuse my centre. Shifting in with feelings of a sweet surrender. I can feel it._ That maybe. _I can feel it alone. And I know why, honey it won't go._ Everything that could be said in that moment. But still we’re quiet.  
I’m searching for an answer. _In your revelator eyes._ You give me nothing. Like only you can. So hard to read. We stand there until morning. And the sun reaches the park across the road. We just stand there. Arm to arm. And watch The Paper Kites.


	2. Somebody that I used to know - Gotye ft. Kimbra

# Behind the lyrics

## Stand alone original short stories, with the complete lyrics of a song in them. I pick a song and write a story with the entire lyrics in them. Enjoy.

### Chapter 2

#### Somebody that I used to know - Gotye ft. Kimbra

Laying on my bed alone. Staring up at the ceiling. Thinking of you. You know. _Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die._ I feel like sending you texts, but keep myself from reaching for the phone. I try turning over, but this tossing and turning has become sort of a ritual. And I know I _told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company._ I try to convince my brain that I did the right thing. It’s a thought that repeats, over and over again. But the phone is still right over there and your number is still on it. I tried deleting it. To no use. I know it by heart. Not to surprising though, considering what we had. _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

 _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness._ And I want to believe that if I keep from sending you those sad pathetic texts I’ll snap out of it. But I figure it’s like _resignation to the end, always the end._ My head just can’t leave the thoughts of us. How you used to wake up, sleepy and tired with your hair in a messy bun. Stand in our kitchen leaning against the counters waiting for your morning coffee. Just thinking about nothing, but still so incredibly cute. At least I used to think so. My thoughts dance around you like if you were a puppy, with that button nose and those sad little eyes. But it turns out you weren’t. The shade of pink and lovely gold that surrounds my memories doesn’t even in the least resemble reality. The fights wasn’t the worst thing. But that feeling of just never being completely calm, always walking on egg shells. It doesn’t go with that glow of my memories. _So when we found that we could not make sense. Well, you said that we would still be friends. But I'll admit that I was glad it was over._ At least I suppose, right there, in the moment. I was glad.

 _But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing._ And… we’re back at those damn feelings of loneliness that makes you give in to the temptation of the phone. Why can’t I just leave it alone? _And I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._ I don’t think I’m anything special, but I still hope every time I give in, that you’re gonna respond. But you never do. I guess it’s just your style. It’s not like you had to. _No, you didn't have to stoop so low._ I mean I was right there, it wasn’t like we ever made a big scene or anything, you just sort of slipped away. But you didn’t have to _have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

 _Now and then_ when I’m out with my friends I pass our old neighborhood. And _I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done._ Sometimes I regret ever leaving. But my friends always get me on the right track, tell me that _I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say._ That’s why I finally changed my number. I just don’t want to see it. It’d probably make me sad. And that was what I was trying to get away from. But it hurts. To think about. That _you said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know._

In the beginning I kept my old number and kept checking in. But it just hurt to much every time I’d see what you wrote. And you say _“But you didn't have to cut me off.”_. In the middle of the night you beg and plead. I know you can’t sleep. Sometimes when no-one can hear me I cry about it. My insecurities. I know it wasn’t me, or even if it was, I shouldn’t be feeling guilt about it. But I can’t convince myself. I try to _make it out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love._ _But_ I don’t even remember how _you_ used to _treat me, I feel like a stranger and that feels so rough. Now you’re just somebody that I used to know._


	3. Monte Carlo - U.S. Royalty

# Behind the lyrics

## Stand alone original short stories, with the complete lyrics of a song in them. I pick a song and write a story with the entire lyrics in them. Enjoy.

### Chapter 3

#### Monte Carlo - U.S. Royalty

 _Baby, don't keep runnin about. Goin' away for a while now. Why don't you call?_ I’ve been waiting for your call. I’m trying to keep my life moving like usual. But it all seem so empty since you’ve been gone. I keep thinking about what we used to do when you were here. I remember us standing outside that club just waiting for a light to shine. Now all I do is take my car in to work, with that song on repeat. And watch the children play with kites, some days when I pass by.

I wake up on the day that marks a whole year. And I can barely remember what you sound like any more. When you finally call. _And you tell me stories of your trips overseas. Fur laden beasts and diamond rings._ And I wish I could say to you _“Baby, don't keep runnin about.”._ But I can’t, cause I’m too afraid you won’t call again if I do.

I stand on my balcony that evening and watch the sunset. The lights of windows flicker as they turn on in people’s houses and apartments. I wonder where you are. _And when you see the light illuminate your eyes. I hope Monte Carlo you keep in your dreams. Along with horses, princes, and kings._ And I stand and breathe the fresh air of autumn. I wish you would have told me where you were going. So I’d at least be able to guess how you are right now. _And I know I can leave in the night. Just a moment in time, a moment in time._ But I’m not like you. I’m not good with spontaneity. I don’t do well with the unplanned. I wish I was more like you, a wild flower. Able to grow wherever I was planted. And you once told me _“Don't be scared of what you find.”_ But I am. The darkness of the unknown stresses me so much that I can’t even sleep without the light in my windows on _in the night_. 

_And when you see the light illuminate your eyes. Monte Carlo you keep in your dreams. Along with horses, princes, and kings._

I dreamt of you that night. I dreamt of you walking alone some long street in Paris with a love by your hand or maybe even two. I thought of you thinking about me, thinking about you. I’m not sure I even think you do, think of me. But I hope you do. I hope that if you ever come back, you’ll do it to meet me. And I always long for that letter that will say: _I’m coming home for you._

The dreams haunts me since your call. I’ve seen you in the most compromising positions. As dreams do, they rarely fit together. They just do whatever, and go wherever. _And when you see the light illuminate your eyes. Monte Carlo you keep in your dreams. Along with horses, princes, and kings._

 _But I don't wanna leave in the night._ So I just sit here in my bed. With my knees to my chest. Just like that day. Just a moment in time, a moment in time. I know we tried to do it. I know we didn’t succeed, but I don’t get why you can’t give me that smirk again, and those eyes that don’t give anything away. I miss your arm against my arm. I miss the chase. _Don't be scared of what you find._ I wish I was the kind of person who could just leave. _In the night._

And one day, about a year later still. There it is. That message I’ve been waiting for. _“I’m coming home to you.”_

 _“Come now, follow your heart, young american soul.” Young american soul._ It’s like that dream. Only it’s real. Either that or I’ve lost my ability to tell dreams from reality. But I can feel your breath on my face. As you whisper to me. I feel frozen in time, once again. I know I need to go with you. I know that if I want you I can’t contain you. I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t follow you. We did my thing, now it’s time to do yours. 

We leave right then and there. I leave in just the clothes I grabbed from the floor from the day before. We leave hand in hand letting the lampposts guide our way. We don’t have a plan. And I feel like that kid hiding in a toilet stall. When _I hear you crying out in the night. I hear your heartbeat, on these dead end streets._ I hear you screaming out to the light. And for once in my life, I feel free.


	4. Love will save your soul - Grouplove

# Behind the lyrics

## Stand alone original short stories, with the complete lyrics of a song in them. I pick a song and write a story with the entire lyrics in them. Enjoy.

### Chapter 4

#### Love will save your soul - Grouplove

I used to be young. I remember how you could be _walkin' down the street._ And you kept feeling that _now_ , now is the time of your life. And _you’re so bold. Seen your mom and dad_ at the end of the day and thinking “they could never understand” and _“they're so cold”_. I remember thinking that _love will save your soul._ That love could somehow remove that feeling you get. _Of feelin' so alone and growing old._ That if I only kept that passion, I would never change, never grow. It turned out to be partially true. _Climb on up them stairs man you got sold._ Time won’t stop passing however much you love.

 _Lost my train of thought and now I'm told. That love will save your soul._ But it never took away that uneasiness _of feelin' so alone and growing old._ When I was young I loved fast and intensely. I didn’t know that hurt and that gut feeling. When you’ve _got a sneaking sense your hunt's for gold._ I used to stand on the barricades and fight for the foolishness of the young. _Teachers crackin' rules and now parole. But_ I still remember thinking that _love will save your soul._

It wasn’t until that rage of youth faded. That I started really feeling it. I didn’t start off with this feeling, _of feelin' so alone. And_ I never ever thought I would be _growing old._ Yet my hair glistenes grey and white. Friends and foes alike - pass away. I know that I loved hard and I don’t regret it. I wish I did because it would be easier to forget and forgive. If I believed it was my fault. The emptiness of knowing you will soon be alone with the memories of a former time. Maybe I could cope with the end of life approaching if I still believed it. That _love will always save your soul._ Tell me when I’m standing on the opening of the tunnel. Please whisper _“Love will save your soul.”_


End file.
